Such reception devices are used for receiving flat, parallelepipedic ceramic heating elements (PTC and cold conductor heating elements) for creating a heating device. Such a device has a frame in which is inserted a contact plate being positively held in the frame by a frame stud projecting through a contact plate opening, no frictional connection being provided. Besides longitudinal struts, the frame has crossbars extending perpendicular thereto and transversely over the contact plate. The ceramic heating elements are inserted between the crossbars on one side of the contact plate and are in this way received in the frame, whereas an insulating strip is placed on the contact plate side remote from the heating elements. The entire unit is slid into a profile or streamline tube having a rectangular cross-section and which is pressed for producing the complete heating device.
A particular disadvantage of the known reception device is that it is complicated and expensive to manufacture, because firstly the frame must be moulded, then the contact plate must be inserted and positively fixed therein. Thus, several components have to be handled in a number of individual steps during manufacture.
The problem of the invention is therefore to provide a reception device for the ceramic heating elements which, whilst avoiding the aforementioned disadvantages, can be more simply manufactured with fewer components and which is therefore less expensive, whilst the further manipulation thereof is also simpler.